Hanya Untukmu
by Shield Via Yoichi
Summary: hanya karena Sasuke sakit, hal yang tidak dibayangkan Sakura terjadi. LEMON...


Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Ayah saya, Masashi Kishimoto *ditebas kusanagi sama Masashi Kishimoto*

Ini fic pertamaku difandom Naruto. baru pertama langsung rated M. sebenarnya ini permintaan dari sahabatku, Shien Akamatsu(namanya disamarkan). ya sudah, silakan dibaca.

**Hanya Untukmu**

Dikerumunan banyak orang, tampak seorang pemuda berrambut hitam duduk dengan bosan dengan kekasihnya. Ya, dia sudah menunggu sekitar 30 menit dan kesabarannya hamper habis.

"Sasuke!" suara seorang gadis menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

"Lama sekali kau! Dasar perempuan." Jawab pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk.

Melihat itu, hati Sasuke langsung iba. "Ya, sudahlah, Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke, Sakura!" panggil seseorang yang pasti sangat dikenali mereka, Naruto

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan raut mukanya berubah marah karena acara mesranya diganggu.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?" katanya dingin.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau acara perpisahan Konohagakure Junior High School tahun ini paling meriah diantara yang sudah-sudah." Kata Naruto panjang lebar dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Hanya untuk itu kau menggangguku?" kata Sasuke naik pitam

"Sasuke-kun, sudahlah. Kalau ukan begitu, bukan Naruto namanya." Lerai Sakura.

Anehnya hati Sasuke yang panas bak api neraka langsung mencair mendengar suara Sakura nan lembut itu.

"Maafkan aku, Teme." Kata naruto menyesali perbuatannya.

"Teme, Teme. Aku punya nama! Sudah pergi sana, pacarmu sudah menunggu." Kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk Hinata di keramaian.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sasuke. Selamat bersenang-senang." Katanya semangat dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Acara dimulai. Selama acara berlangsung, mata Sasuke tak jenuh-jenuhnya melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang juga mengisi salah satu acara. Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke terasa pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

Sasuke's POV

Aduh! Kepala ini sakit sekali. Sialan! Bagaimana aku bisa melihat kecantikan dan keseksian Sakura ? Dan mengapaseua berputar-putar? Apa yang terjadi? Aku…. aku…..

Aku terjatuh dan nyaris menyentuh lantai namun sesuatu yang hangat sukses menghalangiku mencapai lantai yang dingin.

Aku berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, Sakura memelukku agar tidak jatuh.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya samar-samar ditelingaku dan aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak, Sasuke- kun. Badanmu demam, kau harus pulang sekarang. Akan kuantar." Katanya lagi sambil melepas pelukkannya dan merangkulku, mebawa keluar dari ruangan yang megah itu. Ya, Konohagakure Restaurant.

Aku tetap diam mengikuti kehendak Sakura . Dan aku baru teringat kalau rumahku sangat jauh dari sini.

"Sa…..Sakura-chan . Ru…..mahku jauh dari si..ni" kataku pelan.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang aku berpikir mau dimana tematmu beristirahat malam ini." Katanya dengan gaya berpikir. Wajahnya yang cantik menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Bagaimana kalau di hotel ini saja? Daripada kau tambah sakit ?"tanyaku padanya yang setengah sadar.

Aku mengangguk karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tanpa basa-basi, kami masuk dan memesan kamar.

Setelah masuk kekamar nomor 021, dia menyuruhku untuk tidur dan dia pergi membeli makanan.

Aku terlelap begitu lama sampai bunyi pintu dibuka membangunkan. Ternyata Sakura baru saja pulang. Dia segera mengarah ke meja, membereskan makanan yang dibelinya tadi. Aku baru sadar bahwa ditangannya ada sebuah ember kecil?

Oh ternyata untuk mengompresku. Lalu dia memberikanku semangkuk bubur. "Ini makanlah

"Suapi aku." Kataku memanja. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau makan sendiri saja. Aku masih mau pergi dulu. Nanti aku kembali." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Manisnya! Bukan! Belum saatnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau disuapi dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Aku pun memelas sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun…." Katanya mempertahankan diri.

"Kumohon."jawabku singkat dengan susah payah untuk mengeluarkan kata tersebut. Ku pandang wajah manisnya. Tampak kalau dia sangat ragu. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu"pasrahnya. Aku senang

Aku pun disuapi sampai makananku tidak bersisa lagi.

"Sudah selesai. Aku buang sampah dulu." Dia bangkit namun dihalangi

"Tidak. Biarkan saja itu. Tetaplah disini bersamaku." Rengeknya

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus membuangnya."

Karena kesal, kutarik tangannya yang membuat dirinya goyah dan terjatuh tepat diatasku. Bibir kami saling menyentuh. Mukanya merah padam bak tomat busuk. Peristiwa ini membuatku yang sedari tadi terrangsang melihat bodynya menjadi semakin terrangsang. Kujatuhkan Sakura dari atasku ke tempat tidur dan aku naik diatasnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" katanya takut:

"Sesuatu yang membuat mu tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku." Katanya mantap

Ku kecup bibir mungilnya yang merah. Dia berusaha mendorongku namun gagal. Tak kusangka dorongannya tadi berubah melingkari leherku dan menekanku kea rah ciuman yang lebih panas. Kujulurkan lidahku memasuki mulutnya dan menjelajahi tiap inchi mulutnya.

Kulepaskan ciuman itu untuk menghirup udara dan kulanjutkan menciumi leher panjangnya yang putih. Terdengar desahan-desahan dari mulutnya yang membuatku semakin bernafsu. Perlahan-lahan kubuka gaun merah maroonnya dan juga pakaian dalamnya. Anehnya tak ada penolakan darinya sedikit pun.

Saatnya tiba. Tangan kiriku memilih dadanya yang menjulang, tangan kananku bermain di pahanya dan bibirku mencium lehernya. Tangan kananku yang mulai gatal terus bergerak menuju 'lorongnya'. Kumasukkan jariku yang membuatnya menjerit.

"Aduh, Sasuke. Sakit!" katanya.

Tak sedikit pun ku gubris perkataannya. Kumasukkan terus sampai jari ketigaku masuk semua. Desahan kenikmatan terdengar merdu terus keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu kutarik keluar semua jariku.

Sekarang giliran 'Sang jantan' beraksi. Kubuka semua pakaianku dan eperlihatkan 'sang jantan' yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

Aku naik keatas Sakura dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Tiba-tiba dia memegang dan memijit 'sang jantan' yang membuatku sangat kaget atas tindakannya dan kunikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikannya kepada 'sang jantan'

Kulepaskan ciuman itu dan tiba-tiba aku didorong Sakura sampai aku jatuh dala posisi duduk. Diraihnya 'sang jantan' dan mulai dijilatnya. Aku sempat terdiam sampai aku merasakan darahku mengalir ke 'sang jantan'ku. Aku pun mencapai klimaks.

"Sa….Sakura, a….aku sudah mau klimaks, ah…" Secepat mungkin, dia memasukkan 'sang jantan' ke dalam mulutnya. Terasa cairan hangat keluar dan membasahi 'sang jantan'. Sakura menelan semua cairan kental itu dan menjilati sisanya yang menempel pada 'sang jantan'. Aku mendesah panjang menikmati perbuatan kami tadi.

"Hmm… enak, Sasuke!" pujinya membuatku semangat.

Aku bangkit meraih dirinya. Kurebahkan tubuhnya ke temat tidur dan ulai bermain-main lagi. Ternyata 'sang jantan' sudah tak sabar ingin masuk ke'lorong betina'Sakura.

"Apa kau siap untuk merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. Kubuka pahanya lebar-lebar untuk memudahkan akses masuknya 'sang jantan'. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, kutancapkan 'sang jantan' ke 'lorong betina'Sakura. Teriakan Sakura menggema merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hebatnya. Kubuat gerakan keluar masuk yang diiringi Sakura. Teriakan sakit berubah menjadi desahan keikmatan. Akhirnya 'sang jantan'masuk seluruhnya. Kami sudah menyatu dalam nafsu.

Tak berapa lama, tubuhku dan tubuh Sakura mengesang yang berarti kami sudah mencapai klimaks. Terasa hangat menyentuh 'sang jantan' yang merupakan cairan kental dari tubuh kami sudah keluar.

Lelah rasanya. Kujatuhkan kepalaku di punda Sakura. Kuciu keningnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Kami pun akhirnya terlelap dalam keadaan terhubung alras 'sang jantang' masih berada di 'lorong' Sakura.

End of Sasuke's POV

Pagi yang cerah datang. Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk dan menembus mata Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun. Dilihatnya Sakura masih tertidur. Ditariknya perlahan 'sang jantan' dari 'lorong' Sakura agar Sakura tak terbangun. Sasuke beranjak ke kamar mandi. Namun ada yang menahannya.

"Jangan pergi!" kata Sakura

Sasuke mengangkat alis matanya sebelah. Bingung.

"Kau tidak menyesal melakukannyakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku mau kau melakukannya terus. Hanya untukku." katanya.

Sasuke kaget mendengar itu. Dia menyerigai.

"Ya. Kulakukan hanya untuku, kekasihku."

Mereka melakukannya dipagi yang cerah itu. (lagi)

The end

Shield: hei, Shien!

Shien: apa?

Shield: sialan kau. suruh-sruh aku buat yang kayak gini!

Shien: ampu deh. tapi aku masih punya ide lain yang LEMON..

Shield: apa itu?

Shien: rahasia!

Shield: sialan! rasakan tendanga maut dari ku...

(Shien terbang kena tendangan Shield)

Shield: Ok... di minta review-nya..


End file.
